Danza de la Muerte
by blacksugarbomb
Summary: Teacher is always forceful with me; what with her legendary rapacious hunger for food among many other things.


**Author Notes:** Finally some proper pairings apart from writing crack yaoi crossover pairings lol. I love tango – I have no idea why, but it just captivates me. I've been wanting to write about tango for ages but never found the chance to. I worked real hard to reference videos of tango dancing and use actual choreography! xD Once again, a large thank you to Someya for advice! 3 I enjoyed writing the smut, hope you enjoy it too lol.

THE WORLD'S LONGEST ONE SHOT EVER. I swear... 4404 words anyone?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro or anything related to it.

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" Yako asked, slightly disturbed with her current situation.

Her demonic boss who stood next to his slave replied happily, "Because your master is hungry and needs to eat."

"You could just barge in at the right moment like you always do."

"I've developed a hobby in enjoying the process of seeing the mystery start its growth until it ripens. Or would you rather we go deal with that serial murderer and rapist first and waste all your – what do you call it; hard work?"

The blonde shook her head defiantly. The tall man beside her smirked victoriously. Yako definitely didn't feel like going through all the torturous practicing sessions which involved consecutive acts of violent torment. She could still feel her latest battle scars and bruises throbbing all over her body where it wasn't visible.

Despite her reluctance to do this, she had to comment on how nice it was to be able to see Neuro in something other than his dreadfully intense blue suit. Just for the sake of satisfying his voracious cravings for mysteries, he had accepted the fact that his normal attire would be improper. In replacement, he had opted to wear a formal looking black suit with faint vertical stripes running down the fabric amongst all the other suits Yako had picked out which had all been rejected with grand verbal abuse. A crimson shirt with winged collars and a black silk tie to match along with a pair of shiny black leather shoes was selected to accompany the suit. His oddly coloured hair was slicked back smartly but the strand of hair that dangled between his bangs refused to stay put, but that seemed to only make him more attractive judging by the mumblings of all the other women as he walked past.

Yako still remembered when he had refused to remove those eccentric hair clips up until the last minute when they were still in the dressing rooms. She was well aware that they were his backup sources of demonic energy but it was simply unseemly. Neuro had threatened her with life and death situations but Yako knew that he would not dare harm her and that she could withstand the torturous punishments later; she then tried to reach up and slip the demonic batteries out. However, the taller man overpowered her with ease. They caused such a ruckus that a staff member passing by outside the corridor popped in to see what was happening, only to find that Neuro had crouched down in a little corner with Yako towering over him and viciously taking out the hair clips, thinking she had won the battle. At that moment, Neuro had put on an innocent teary eyed face and exclaimed to the young lady that she was tearing his hair out because he didn't do well in their last practice. The staff expressed her deepest condolences quietly to the detective's assistant but then retreated outside for fear of the great internationally famed detective hating her guts for barging in and being particularly nosey. But at that point, Yako had already taken out all his hairclips much to Neuro's displeasure, nor did the detective let him replace them in his hair, claiming that it was all for the sake of his next meal. Neuro let it slide and yet Yako was certain that her punishments have piled up even more.

Other than that, Yako was pretty surprised how well she looked in a tight fitting dress with too much exposure of her back for her liking. It was a simplistic black dress that hugged her curves which have become more obvious now that she had grown up, the straps trailing to the back of her neck where it was tied in a firm ribbon. But like most dance dresses, it exposed the majority of her back. Yako was however thankful for the absence of those embarrassing low cuts down the front of the dress and the dress was a reasonable length that reached her knee – at first glance. Initially she was also surprised about the article of clothing which was seemingly like a knee length dress but in fact, the fabric at the front was actually capable of being separated where it becomes somewhat like a cape at her sides. In reality, the dress was so short that it just barely covered her rear end. She had kept her original hairstyle albeit it having grown a little over the months since her last hair cut, except she had substituted a red rose for her grinning hairclip.

Yako could hear the anxious silence outside on the stage as the pair before them awaited their scores and then there was the happy laughter that came from the two dancers outside as they received their pleasing score. The blonde couldn't help but feel the soft fluttering of butterfly wings inside her stomach as she shuffled nervously in her black heels.

Sensing her nervousness spread into the surrounding environment, Neuro bent down a little to her height and stared unblinkingly into her caramel eyes, "Keep your eyes on me and I'll lead you along, trash can."

"I get it, I get it…" Yako replied.

Neuro ignored her. "That was an average score of nine and a half. We're aiming for a perfect ten, rubbish dump."

"Even if you say that…" She protested uncomfortably. Despite her partner's odd way of encouragement, she couldn't help but feel restless.

As the previous couple came back from stage and wished them luck, Neuro placed a gloved hand on her shoulder and gave her a painful squeeze before marching out onto the stage daringly and took his position on the far side of the stage. She followed suit but stood on the other side of him so that there was a large gap between them like bipolar magnets. The judges were still organizing their papers and during this time, Yako's heartbeat sounded deafening, adrenaline pumping through her veins, her fingers tingling and the butterflies flying around in her stomach more out of hand than ever.

Yako cast the neatly dressed demon a nervous look. The tall man remained in position but returned the eye contact as his pupils gave off a mysterious neon glow.

His lips curved into a sinful smile when he noticed the unease in his companion's eyes disappear and be replaced by a lustful look of desire. Neuro was well aware that his useless slave would mess up at the actual performance, especially with the start and all the bits when the choreography forced them to be quite intimate with each other. So he had offered her a drink to soothe her nerves before hand, but of course, he spiked it with a little something. The girl was wary at first but downed it any way.

When the judges signalled for them to start, the music was began, the sound of string instruments and a bandoneon flowing out from the speakers. She took a few slow steps towards him with an alluring sway of her hips, the want still ablaze in her eyes as her hands slid down to take the two flaps of fabric apart, spinning in the process then stopping all of sudden with her left leg pointed to the ground elegantly, her hands raised straight above her head then trailing down as her hips kept that glamorous careen.

Then she thrust out her arm in Neuro's direction, her fingers beckoning him to come closer. As if under a spell, the assistant took the steps needed to reach the centre of the stage but then halted in his movements, hesitant. A mysterious smile stretched across her red lips as Yako closed the remaining distance but slipped behind him, as her hands slithered around him. He averted his eyes. The blonde had let go of him and was now in front of him, a hand on his upper arm while the other one rested on her hip. She turned and pressed her back to his front, the girl's guiding hands on top of his as he placed them on her hips and their hands unhurriedly traced an invisible line up her sides to where her ribcage started as she hissed silently into the demon's ear that sent a peculiar tingling sensation through him; then their arms went up together into the air and flowing down again, his hands gliding down her shoulders when suddenly they both turned to their side as Yako did a string of stunning turns on her heels. Then Neuro reached out with a hand and the girl took it, tugging her back into his embrace as a hand held the other's, Yako's spare hand on his shoulder and his on her waist in a standard dancing stance.

The violin gave a dramatic accented note as they both bent down, a leg in a straight line and the other bent. So far so good; the human didn't even flinch even when her face was inches away from his.

Leisurely sliding their legs back into their normal states, he instinctively put his left leg forward as her right went back and they reversed the action with him going back and her going forward with sharp clean movements. Then he spun her to his other side and dropped her down so that one leg was once again a straight line with her other bent. Yako's held onto Neuro's thigh for support while his gloved hand went even further, letting his hand slide up the twenty year old's smooth legs whilst her hand drifted up to his neck. He could hear a soft purr in the girl's throat and her smile widening in pleasure.

As they stood back onto their feet, their lips were seconds from touching and Neuro heard a disappointed sigh escape the blonde's lips before she pulled away and did a series of flexible kicks of basic Argentine tango footwork. The demon was still quite surprised how far her kick reached backwards even after their practice sessions together. Perhaps it was all thanks to his varying forms of torture? Moving away from the centre of the stage for a change, Yako twisted her body as her dress flowing with the actions, Neuro's feet replacing her's wherever she had stepped before. At the end of this motion, they had ended up on the far side of the stage as the tall man spun his partner around then pulled her tight against him possessively.

With another flair of spins that distanced them a bit and another succession of the quick twirls that brought them back together, Neuro easily picked up the light weight human at her waist and turned around in wide circles towards the other side of the stage, he then raised her up even higher so that she had a pointed leg towards the ceiling and her back arched against his shoulder. When he let her down, she slipped easily in between his open legs and spread hers in a near complete split behind him, one hand on his forearm and one in the air.

Following that trick were a few plain tango moves as they traversed the stage until Neuro lifted the detective up above his head effortlessly like a plush toy in a swift movement and let her drop, unfolding like a piece of fabric until she nearly lay on the floor flat on her side. On the other hand, there was still a thin gap between her body and the ground. An undemanding turn and Yako was back on her feet with ease, the pair circling each other like predator and prey on the spot until the blonde wrapped her arms around his neck while his snaked around her waist as he gradually lowered her down, her legs sliding between his firmly planted ones once more. There was a heart stopping moment as Neuro spun her body like a spider with its threads around its food in one fluid motion and caught her again gracefully. According to the choreography, Yako who now faced the front again, let her legs curl and slide towards the back, her arms that were on her dance partner's now transferred to his thigh again before slithering like a snake around his leg until she sat on the ground next to him in an elegant but discourteous pose.

Even as Neuro pulled her up, the girl let her hand glide up the side of her leg, backed up with a high kick that showed off her flexibility even more. To follow up more perfectly executed techniques was another sequence of complex footwork, a mixture of kicks that interlocked their legs but was undone crisply and confidently. Slowly but surely, the distance between them had increased again; then Yako raised a sleek leg and grinded it along the side of Neuro's body, from ankle all the way up to his arm and down.

The dichromatic haired man couldn't help but watch her leg intently as it left a tingling fiery sensation behind through the clothing. It was unexpected because this was obvious improvisation and it sent shivers down his spine.

Snapping out of his daze, Neuro resumed his lead in the dance, taking them to the other side of the stage this time and entering the final phase of their dance – a challenging unbroken chain of fluent techniques, a mixture of all the footwork they had ever practiced and a few stylish glides along the floor on Yako's part along with a variety of spins and turns.

To finish in finesse, the demon scooped the girl up from the ground again onto his shoulder with her back arched for a second time, a leg vertical and one bent as he spun around dizzyingly as the violins built up to their climax in the music then ended with a quick slide of notes where Neuro swung his companion around his neck like a stick with no trouble as their performance came to an end as the blonde dropped down, the demon had his hand on Yako's waist and leg whilst the girl herself held had a leg tucked beneath one of his and the other straight. He could feel the strong pulsing of her heartbeat and the rapid expansion and contraction of her abdomen in his hand. On the contrary, physical exercise of this rate didn't even destroy his normal breathing rhythm.

Despite Neuro's quiet stance of having his hands held together behind his back and obediently awaiting for the judges to make their last notes on their papers and consider their overall performance, the judges were fairly piqued when the blonde girl went a little overboard after she was let down by her partner; rather than standing next to him and listening to what pieces of advice or comments the judges had to offer, she had clung onto Neuro's waist with a leg rubbing against his leg like a cat nuzzling her owner affectionately. She was slightly vexed when he didn't really do anything in response. The demon looked off into the distance straight ahead, wondering if he had overdosed the drug a little bit – he had only meant to lift the human's libido levels up to a certain level but now she was getting too bothersome. Unhappy with his lack of reactions, Yako pulled his face down to a dangerous propinquity and drilled her honey coloured eyes into deep green orbs.

"Wait a little more," Neuro whispered in a voice coated with velvet matched with a sly smirk, "We need to deal with these worms first."

Satisfied, the blonde unattached herself with a covetous smile. Neuro let out a huff; that seemed to keep her under control for the time being.

The panel of judges seemed to release a breath they didn't know they were holding; it had seemed at first that the pair was going to start making out right then and there.

It was a perfect ten as the mystery eating demon had desired, escorted by endless flows of praise – the judges seemed to have overlooked the lack of expression on Neuro's part but seemed intent on flattering the couple about how 'passionate' their depiction of the Argentine tango was.

Retreating back into the wings of the stage, they received many congratulations and other alternative phrases emitting the same meaning although many were somewhat confused and flustered when they saw the famous private detective Katsuragi Yako who had solved so many cases ever since being in high school being carried in her assistant's arms whilst tugging at his tie and murmuring words that they would've much preferred to have not heard. The staff member who had witnessed the scene where Neuro had his 'hair being torn out' by Yako was extremely astonished.

Neuro had put on his perfect mask of being the gentleman and the loyal subordinate but it wasn't helping that the trash can had annoyed him to the point that he had to pick her up and carry her back to the dressing room reserved for them to avoid further hindrances from occurring. He didn't really care about what she was doing to his tie as long as it kept her busy until they were back in the vicinity of privacy. Once back in the said room, the edgy demon kicked the door open and repeated the action to slam it shut. With a flick of a finger, the lock turned with an agreeable click. Throwing the human roughly onto the couch and discarding her like a piece of worthless rubbish like she was in his eyes, Neuro settled into the opposite couch with a frown on his face.

Yako hummed in fascination, "So you like it rough, do you?"

The said demon's frown turned into a snarl. His miscalculations that occur at the worst times possible were starting to really frustrate and irritate himself. But he would have to persevere for a while until the drug's effects wore off; and then it would be time for some punishments to be dished out relentlessly. He still hasn't had the chance to use that booby trap he had set up in this dressing room… However, at the same time he had to commend himself on being able to overdose the chemical to the point it annoyed himself but still retained a small piece of the dishrag's conscience enough for her to know what to be doing during their dance. Really, why were humans so weak against substances of their own creation? These creatures were truly hard to understand, too unpredictable in certain situations and far too delicate for his tastes.

"That tie looks too tight, Neuro," the girl remarked as she advanced towards the green eyed man, "I'll loosen it up for you…"

Although he found it uncomfortable for that lowly human being to be sitting on his lap and disassembling the black tie at his collar, Neuro really couldn't be bothered to stop her when all he had to do now was wait for the fragrant aroma of his long-awaited mystery to thicken and start to grow in order to be at its best. Might as well see what the slave can come up with in her mental state to entertain him even for a little while. But by allowing her to do what she willed with his body, another torturous act of retribution shall be added to the list. But he couldn't deny the fact that he liked how his name rolled off her tongue so naturally and how it sounds like a mystery that he eats for dessert, sweet and addictive.

"Not going to struggle? How tame."

Off came the tie. It was thrown away haphazardly. Her hot breath ghosted over his ear.

"But I think I prefer the wilder side of you."

The suit was unbuttoned and his arms were slowly withdrawn from the sleeves. Another piece of clothing discarded. Yako's hand trailed up to Neuro's shirt collar, this time effortlessly undoing the buttons of his red shirt, her hands moving familiarly down the shirt as if she had done this too many times. She leaned into the demon and nuzzled him at his neck, breathing in his scent, her lips brushing softly against the skin there. Neuro maintained his bored expression and remained impassive.

As the shirt's buttons all became unfastened, uncovering the demon's bare chest and stomach Yako let her fingers trail over his body as she whispered mischievously, "Are you not feeling well? Tell me where it hurts…"

"Maybe here?" Her delicate fingers wandered to his back, her tender touch exploring the expanse of warm flesh. Her hands moved upwards from his lower back, "Or here?"

When she received no reply, her hand meandered back to his well toned muscles at his abdomen, savouring every touch and stroke of the skin beneath her fingertips. Adjusting herself so that she now straddled him instead of sitting on his lap, Yako leant forward lowered her lips to his, only to divert their direction at the last minute and teasingly peck the corner of his mouth instead, leaving a print of red lipstick on his face. She looked up and was met with his icy cold eyes that captured her soul.

Liking the slight hint of attention, the detective proceeded to mark her assistant with gentle feather-light kisses along his jaw line. She could feel the warning growl caught in Neuro's throat that she was awarded with. As her hands soothingly pried the crimson shirt off the demon's body, Yako inquired with a libertine tint, her scorching breath tickling his ear, "Hey Neuro, play with me."

Yako continued her trail of kisses down the side of his neck, contented with the feast that was presented to her. All this time, Neuro didn't move a single inch and allowed the human to fulfil her lewd desires although he couldn't quite bring himself to agree that it was merely one sided pleasure; but on the contrary, he did not hold mutual feelings either.

Just then, a woman's high pitched scream pierced the heavy tension that had been bottled up in the room. The blonde girl who sat astride on him seemed to also have frozen in a moment of awakening. Neuro smiled darkly, "About time."

"Hey, what am I doing? Why am I straddling you? Why are you half undressed?" The twenty year old inquired frantically, fearing for her life. The fear was so great that she still didn't register that she should run away from the sadistic demon as soon as possible.

"You should know yourself or maybe that useless slob of fat in your skull you call a brain just won't catalogue your rather violating actions against your master, dishrag," Neuro replied with extra accentuation when saying the word' violating' and a malevolent smile crept to his face when he felt her face that was still tucked against his neck heat up speedily. "But for now, you'll have to satiate my hunger for temporary payment. Your other penalties can wait. Now hurry up and get to the crime scene."

Scrambling off the tall man and then frantically searching and collecting the removed clothing from all over the room, Yako hastily did up the majority of her boss's shirt again, throwing his suit back on roughly, not bothering to button it up at all and then did his tie messily for him. Not really caring about appearances in favour of his food, Neuro didn't really wait for his slave to properly clothe him but for the sake of pretending to be one of her inadequate race, he let her throw the clothes back on him roughly but spared her no time to adjust them. The detective then noticed the lipstick prints on the demon's face and used the palm of her hand to hysterically rub them off. Neuro delivered a strong finger jab to her face for chafing his cheek and jaw. The girl withdrew.

Arriving at the crime scene which was the stage where they had danced across previously, it appears that one of the lights overhead had fallen and crushed a young girl in her late teens beneath the shards of glass and metal. Only when the police and medical team arrived at the scene to interrogate and set to work and keep the situation under control did the staff member, who had seen both the sight of a 'tortured' Neuro and the 'indecent' side of the detective, dare approach the pair after a round of studying the tall man's dishevelled appearances.

The staff felt a light flush float to her cheeks as she curiously said to the blonde detective's assistant, "Judging from your appearance, the detective wasn't very gentle with you was she? I'm surprised she actually got to the crime scene at all."

Yako's eyeballs nearly fell out of her sockets. She turned to narrow her eyes at the demon beside her but her face only went as red as the rose that decorated her golden locks when she saw the evident faint scarlet lipstick smudges still left on the side of his face.

"Teacher is always forceful with me," He adjusted his tie and collar slightly with a shy smile, revealing the neglected faint lip prints on his neck, "You know, what with her legendary rapacious hunger for food among many other things."

"Like you're one to talk, you –" The girl retorted then caught herself. She had played right into his trap. The staff member's eyes widened a little and took this chance to escape the awkward atmosphere, the pink shades on her cheeks brightening to a vivid red when the pair's words echoed in her mind as she walked away.

Neuro remained silent, but the blank smile on his face said it all. Katsuragi Yako swore that day, at that moment, that she will find a way to slaughter this monster in unimaginable ways. She had a tiny bit of recollection of dancing with him during which her inner self lost complete control of her body and she remembered doing some inappropriate if not dirty things in front of many people. Then it struck her, the reason why Neuro's clothes had been so carelessly tossed aside.

Yes, she will butcher that thing of a demon from Hell in the worst ways conceivable in the minds of both supernatural and humans. This was her new life goal.


End file.
